The Dauntless-Born Initiate
by thepandagirl16
Summary: "This is it. I'm home, where I belong. I know I can fit in. This will be a new start for me. Truly, I know I'm really Dauntless." Jess is not your typical Dauntless Born Initiate. Despite being calmer than most, she has to face the fears that she's been dreading for years.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think. I just jump. The wind pierces my skin as I fall down. I have no control over myself as I free fall down. I can't scream. I can't laugh. I can't breathe. Something catches me suddenly. The breath I held in as I fell is released. This is it. I'm home, where I belong.

Arms are extended from every direction of the net I lay in. I grab the first one I see to get me out. They pull roughly, jolting me from the net. I stumble forward and fall on the ground. "Initiate, over here!" a deep male's voice calls to me. I look over from where I came. Four, who transferred to Dauntless a few years ago, stands, arms crossed, staring right at me. I lift myself up and walk over to him.

"Dauntless born?" I nod silently. "Have we met?" He asks. This time I shake my head. Not to many people have. "What's your name then?" I speak my name boldly. "Jess." "I stand patiently as I see someone else fly down from where I jumped. "Third jumper, Jess!" He announces then sends me a look that I can't read, before he turns back to the open net. The crowd of Dauntless around us erupt in cheers.

Eventually, when what I assume to be everyone, including the new transfers, has come down Four speaks again. "Transfers, come with me." He begins walking through the doors. I watch as the group of transfers rush to catch up with his fast pace. The Dauntless life style will take some getting use to for them... It will take some getting use to for me. "Dauntless-borns, you're lucky enough to get stuck with me. I hope you don't need a tour." Lauren says to my group. They all laugh. I take this time to examine who stayed in Dauntless. Lynn, Uriah, Taylor, Marlene, Alex, Jacob and Jorden are the only other Dauntless-born initiates this year, it appears.

Lauren begins to walk towards the dining hall. We walk in silence down the pitch black hallway that I walk through everyday. The rest of the initiates ignore me, as always. All the other Dauntless kids I went to school with and I had an unspoken agreement: I don't talk to them, they don't talk to me. I like it best that way. Suddenly the people in front of me stop. I nearly slam into Alex, who is walking in front of me.

"Now before we go to dinner, there's a few points I need to cover. Number one is, there is to be no communicating with your families. Initiation is designed to make you independent and that's not going to happen if you go crying to them every time you have a problem. At meals, you are not to sit with them." I nod along with the other initiates. I knew of this rule and it would have been the same even if I chose a different faction. But my results were Dauntless, and I know that truly I belong here.

"Number two: Training begins at 8 tomorrow morning. I don't want you even a minute late." Again, we all nod in response. "And lastly, no leaving the compound without a full Dauntless member. This isn't my rule, but I am required to enforce it. So, I hope none of you will run into any of these problems, if so you'll find yourself facing the consequences. Now, you can go eat. Pick up your stuff after dinner. That will be your only chance." With that, Lauren steps out of the way, allowing us to enter the dining hall.

* * *

I view the dining hall with new eyes as I walk in. The comfort of being able to sit with my mom and little sister is gone. I made a promise with myself before the Choosing Ceremony though; If I were to stay here, I'd challenge myself to step out of my comfort zone. So that's what I'm going to do. I scan the room for a place to sit. There is an empty spot with the other initiates. That's where I decide to begin conquering my fears. I hold my head up and walk to where they sit. I'm greeted by stares. "Hey Jess!" Uriah's friendly smile welcomes me. I give him a small quick smile before sitting down.

They carry on with a conversation. "Do you think the Stiff will last?" Alex begins. "I'm surprised she even got on the train, let alone jumped first." Lynn grumbles. Their conversation goes on about the transfers, while I eat my hamburger. I listen, but don't join in, as usual. "Jess, have you heard anything about initiation?" Uriah asks, attempting to invite me in the conversation. I shake my head. "No, sorry. I think Eric might be overseeing it though. I heard he did last year." I mumble off.

"That would just be great." Taylor laughs back sarcastically. "Does anyone want any cake? I'm going to get some." Uriah stands up. Soon the whole table is requesting Uriah to bring some. "Fine," he sighs, "It won't be my fault if I drop it though!" My fellow initiates laugh. I let out a small laugh as well. _I know I can fit in. This will be a new start for me._

* * *

**_AN: Hey! Thanks for reading! This was just an idea I had: a fanfic about a dauntless born who isn't as wild as some of the others. There will be some Eric/Jess in later chapters. Their relationship will develop slowly. And of course, I don't own Divergent.  
As always, please review and follow! Thank you all so much! :)  
-Em_**


	2. Chapter 2

"As you probably guessed, we will be training separately from the Transfers. You will be ranked with them however. And I don't want you to think any less of them just cause they weren't born here. Some of the bravest, strongest members were transfers." Lauren pauses and her eyes pass through all of us. "To begin today, I want five laps from all of you."

The second she finishes speaking Lynn immediately begins running. Shortly after, we all follow her. I do my best to keep up with the group. Besides having to get on trains, I avoided running as much as possible before. I know I need to get in better shape to become like the other members of Dauntless.

After the third lap I'm several meters behind my fellow initiates and exhausted. Each minute I become further behind. My legs continue to pump. As I pass by where we started the run, I notice Eric has joined Lauren. _Great. _I think to myself. Although I'd never admit it to anyone, out of all the leaders Eric is the one who scares me the most. I don't know if it's his height or strength, but what ever it is, he's very intimidating.

Before I know it, I'm nearly a whole lap behind everyone else. "Faster initiate!" Lauren growls out. She doesn't even need to say my name for me to know who she's talking about. My breathing becomes heavy as I strides become shorted. Despite this, I continue to push myself.

While I still have one lap remaining, all the other initiates have finished. I feel awkward as they watch me finish up. My legs ache. Each stride I take I become more determined to finish. The last few steps I push as hard as I can. When I finish, I nearly collapse with exhaustion. I rub head and eyes dry of sweat as I lean against the wall, trying to even my breathing.

"Initiate, over here." I look up to find Eric standing in front of me, with his signature scowl. My heart beat picks up again. He waits as I stand up completely before placing a hand lightly on the top of my back. He begins to guide us over to the other side of the training gym. When we get far enough away from the others, he stops with his arms crossed.

"That was pathetic initiate." His eyes glare at me. "I did my best. Sorry." I mumble. He rolls his eyes in response. "Should you go train with the transfers? Maybe that Stiff might be at your pace." I don't even respond. He's not looking for an answer. "I'll be better next time." I attempt to end the conversation.

"You better be. You can't be wasting Lauren or the other initiate's time." He spits out at me. "You'll be staying after training today, until I decide you won't be a deterrence to the training for tomorrow." I nod quickly. "Go work on guns with the rest." He orders and points to where Uriah just perfectly hit a bulls-eye on the target. I scurry away before he can say anything else.

When I get back over to the targets, Lauren hands me a gun. "You know how to use it?" I nod quickly. Although I've never actually fired one, I've seen people do it hundreds of time. I walk over to the empty target next to Jordon and prepare myself to fire. I spread my feet apart and keep my back straight with my arms locked. Before releasing the trigger, I take a deep breath. When I let the breath out, I fire. I take another breath before I see where the bullet landed.

Much to my luck, there is an indention in the target. Several inches from the center, but still, I managed to hit in on my first try. Before I allow myself to celebrate, I fire again to see if I can make it closer. My second attempt hit near the edge.

By lunch time, I've only missed two shots and hit the center once. I let myself feel proud over this small accomplishment. That is until after lunch and I discover we will be working on fighting technique. My happy mood is wiped away.

I'm relieved when I come back to the training room and Eric is not there. I assume he watches the transfers in the afternoon.

Lauren walks us through some punches and technical ways to kick. When we move on to the punching bags is when I struggle. I notice everyone else's bags move when they hit them. Mine barely budges. I look around to make sure I am doing it correctly, which it appears I am. I keep trying and put as much strength behind the punches and kicks as I can.

Lauren walks through us, commenting on our performance. "Zeke's shown you all of this, I can see." She laughs to Uriah. Zeke is Uriah's older brother. They are obviously very close. Whenever I see them together, they're laughing.

"Your form is good, but try to hit it harder. Put all the power you have into each punch. And make sure your stepping through each one. That will help a lot." I nod then try again. Even with adding the step, the bag hardly moves. I keep practicing though, knowing that's the only way to make it any better.

By the end of the day, my wrist and ankles ache from the kicks and punches. All I can imagine is putting cold ice on them to make them feel better. Once Lauren dismisses us, I join some of the others in walking back to the dormitory. They make jokes as we walk through the Pit. I see the clothing store my mom works at and think about stopping in, but then I remember what Lauren said yesterday and continue walking.

When I get into the dormitory, my bed looks like the best thing in the whole world. I plop down on it, not caring about my shoes or anything. My body feels like felting into the mattress. I let my mind wander away from absolutely everything

That is until a roar of my name awakes me. I sit up immediately, to find Eric standing in the doorway. Before he even says anything, I know why he's here: I forgot about staying after training like he told me too. Everyone's eye stare at me and I just want to hide.

I quickly rush out, followed by Eric. "Did you enjoy your little nap?" He snarls. I mumble back a quick apology. We walk to the training room in silence.

"I know your awful at running, but are you as weak at everything?" We stand in the center of the training room. "Um..." I shrug my shoulders, not knowing how to answer. "Go to the bags, and show me." He orders and I listen. I demonstrate the same punches Lauren showed earlier. "Let's start here then. Push ups. Now." I listen and get down on my back with my knees bent. I begin to sit up when Eric stops me. "You seriously don't know how to do a push up? That's a sit up." I feel my cheeks get warm with embarrassment. Of course I know how to do a push up; I just got the two mixed up. I turn over before he can say anything else. I do a few of the exercises when my arms begin to shake. I don't dare to stop though, with Eric standing over me.

I don't count how many I've done, but after several minutes, my arms collapse underneath me. Eric sighs...loudly. I waste no time in getting back up. "Come on initiate." I block out his voice as I push myself up. Doing even one more feels difficult. Again, when I finally get all the way up, I fall. My arms shake and feel like I can't move them.

I ignore every thought telling my to do more and lay down flat. "Stand up." Eric demands with a heavy sigh. "You're embarrassing to watch." He says while I slowly stand up. When I'm fully up he looks me in the eyes, trying to intimidate me. _Be Dauntless, _I remind myself. "You did less than fifty. That's _weak_. We'll try something different tomorrow after training. When you get good at that, you can go back to doing push ups. Now, time to work on your running. Let's go." Before I even have time to relax for a second he takes off running, leaving me to follow.

My legs are already tired from training. He leads me out through the hall and towards the end, near the stairwell then stops. "You're going to climb the stairs, up then down. Until I say." He gestures towards the stairs and I begin.

If I thought the running was hard earlier, that was nothing compared to this. My whole legs burn. "Faster!" Eric yells from the ground whenever I slow down for just a second. I pump my legs harder and harder, determined to make be finished. Each time I make it back down Eric just makes me do it again.

Finally when my legs feel like jello, I'm allowed to leave. I don't head towards dinner, where I know all the other initiates will be. I head straight back to my bed and fall asleep sore but peacefully.

* * *

_**AN: This chapter would have been out yesterday, but my wrist was too sore to type. I've had color guard/band camp all week and I'm really exhausted. I haven't spun rifle before this week so that's interesting. But I'm up to 33 drop spins, so YAY!  
That's also the reason I had poor Jess do so much training in this chapter. We've been doing a lot of running and sit ups and weird rifle arm strengthening thingys. So, I decided to have Jess feel some of the exhastion as well... hehehe!**_

_**As always THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH for every favorite, follow and especially review! divergentandproudofit and divergentloverbiggiesftan, I can't wait to hear more from both of you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**-Em  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry about that! I uploaded this the other day and the formating became really weird.. So I'm trying to upload it again now! Tha****nks for reading again! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

I sleep dreamless. That is, until I feel a splash of something cold on my face. I jump awake instantly. Much to my surprise, Eric stands there beside me, with a cup of water only half fill. The other half drips down my face. "I have a meeting after training, so I was feeling generous and decided to give you training time before." I wipe the water off of my face. "Sorry 'bout that. I thought you wouldn't have liked it if I woke anyone else up. I think you have enough problems as it is." He smirks at me. "Be in the Pit in two minutes." Eric leaves the dorm, giving me time to change.

I throw on basic training gear and hurry out towards the Pit. I stop to find Eric standing near the middle of the pit; his back straight and his foot tapping the ground. I jog over to him. Besides us, the Pit is nearly empty, except for a few shop workers. Judging by the lack of people, it can't be after seven in the morning.

"I won't help you any extra after tomorrow. So if you think that I'm trying to help you get through initiation, you're wrong." He spits out at me. I nod silently. He begins walking towards the side where hallways lead off. I follow, unaware where he's going.

Suddenly, he stops near the entrance of a hallway. "See that pipe." He points to the thick one above us. "Jump up and hang from it for two minutes." I stare at him for a moment, too tired to feel like doing anything... especially not that. "Any day now." He sighs and gestures to the pipe running along the ceiling.

I bend my legs and force them up, jumping. My finger tips barely grab the metal pipe. I readjust them as I'm hanging. The metal is cold against my bare hands. My body hangs down limp. I feel my arm muscles tighten. My whole upper body begins to shake as I strain to hold myself up. I won't let myself drop though.

I don't count the seconds as I hang, thinking it will only make it worse. Someone walks down the hallway towards us. As the lady walks by she smirks at me, then continues walking. It isn't anything out of the ordinary to see initiates training during this time of the year. "One minute." Eric announces, although it feels like I've been here for much longer.

My finger tips slide and I have to grab on again quickly so I don't fall. My arms shake and feel like giving up. _I can do this. I'm Dauntless._ I repeat to myself as a mantra over and over. Another person comes by, but I'm too focused on holding on to pay attention. "Jess." It's the voice I could recognize from miles away. It's my mom. I look down to see her offer my a sympathetic smile before leaving, going to work in the infirmary. Eric shoots her a glare as she walks away.

My mother has always been supportive and warmhearted, but even she knows of the Dauntless initiation process. She's told me stories of her own and how she met my dad during it. He transferred from Candor, although he nor anyone else is expected to bring that up. After initiation, he started working at the fence. Because of that, I only see him ever few weeks. But I love each of them so much.

This time when my fingers slip, I know I can't stay up any longer. I prepare my legs as I land on the ground. I shake my arms out, that now feel like rubber. I take turns massaging each one. I know they will be sore for a while. The muscles have been strained.

"That wasn't awful." Eric speaks directly. _That was the longest two minutes._ I think to myself. "How was it?" His grin mocks me. "I don't know," I barely mumble my response. "What was that?" He stands taller. I mutter my answer again. He chuckles sarcastically for a second then his face goes stern. "Did you get Dauntless on your aptitude test?" He growls at me. I step back then nod. "Start acting like one then." He spits out. I feel my eyes sting with humiliation. _I won't let tears come out. I can't. _"That means answering to people, especially your instructors and leaders. Do you understand that?"

I nod and he raises his eyebrows, giving me a look. "Yes." I speak boldly. "Good. Let's run then." He steps off, leading the way. "Keep up." He yells back to me. We run through the compound and then outside. Each step I count in my head. _1,2,3,4. _I keep a pace so I don't fall behind. The wind rushes through my long brown hair as we jog through the city. After a couple right turns we take, I realize we are only going in a large circle.

For the most part, I'm proud at my running today. Although I get out of breath, my pace is more easily maintained than yesterday. As we make it back into the compound I feel relived, only to be reminded that I have another full day of training ahead of me. "You were slightly better today. Two and a half miles and five minutes of hanging. Not to impressive, but still better." My mouth nearly drops agape. Of course that was longer than two minutes. "Go get breakfast." He dismisses me and I don't wait another second before leaving.

* * *

I sit next to Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene again. "I hate those beds." Marlene sighs as she picks at her fruit. I remember what Eric said about being more Dauntless and join in the conversation. "I was too tired to notice anything." I yawn and take a bite of my pancake.

"Where were you this morning?" Uriah asks between bites of his food. "Eric hates me." I let out a short laugh. No one asks anymore about it. "I could help you if you want. We could practice together after training whenever." He suggest. I smile and nod. "Thank you."

Training consist of mostly the same activities as yesterday, only this time I'm already exhausted. Lauren and Eric watch us closely as we run our laps. I focus on finding a rhythm as I run. This helps me stay with the group better.

When we finish and I'm only a couple feet behind of everyone else. I allow myself to smile at my improvement. Next, we move onto knives throwing. Lauren demonstrates the proper way to throw them and I watch attentively.

We all grab a few knives and spread out al0ng the targets. I go through and count in my mind like I did for running. _One. _I angle my body slightly to the right of the target. _Two. _I pull back the knife behind my head. My arms burn. _Three._ I breathe in. _Four. _I release the knife and my breath.

I keep my eye on the blade as it spins through the air, then plants itself in the edge of the target. Not as close as the bullet, but I managed to get close and hit it. "Nice one Jess!" Uriah loudly congratulates me, then gestures his eyes to Lauren and Eric who stop their conversation to look at me. "Again." Lauren shouts back, not any recognizing of my achievement. I nod then do as she says.

The next couple times, I get closer and closer, until I run out of knives to throw. The only one's who have done better than me are Uriah and Taylor. They've nearly made all of theirs in the center. Everyone else is decent at throwing them as well, but have had a couple not stick.

"After lunch, the fights will start. I'll let you see the matches now, and then you'll have an hour before lunch to brush up on your skills." Lauren then shows us the board displaying who will be fighting who. I spot my name third on the list paired against Lynn. Both of our eyes each find each other. She sighs angrily then turns away towards a punching bag.

Today as I attempt at punching the bag, its worse than yesterday. My arms are already unbelievably sore, but I pour all my anger into my punches. I throw one and remember Lauren ignoring me earlier and punch harder. Then the imagine of Eric embarrassing me yesterday comes to my mind. My punches come rapidly, each one after the previous. I don't waste a second in between them. I zoom everything out and for the first time since the choosing ceremony, I relax.

* * *

All of my fellow initiates sit together at lunch. Jokes are passed around about the fights that will take place later. "I hope you're ready to loose!" Taylor taunts Alex. He scrunches his nose at her then they both laugh. I feel grateful that Lynn isn't the type to joke about it, because I know she will beat me truly. Although I'm almost as tall as her, she's more muscular and I just don't have a good feeling about winning.

As I chew on my my chicken, suddenly Uriah's older brother comes over. Before anyone can say anything, Zeke slams a piece of cake in Uriahs face. The chocolate smears across his face. A gasp is heard from our whole table. In an instant when the shock is gone, we all start laughing. Uriah on the other hand, stands up and begins chasing his brother around the room. Lynn lets out a cheer and the rest of my table begins shouting. "Uriah!" I let out a laugh. On the other side of the room, Uriah manages to jump upon Zeke's back.

By now, everyone is watching the chaos. Uriah has Zeke tackled when he begins to slowly wipe the chocolate off of his face. His hand then smacks the remains of cake all through Zeke's hair. I don't even attempt to hide my laughter at this. I'm suddenly reminded of why I chose Dauntless. I didn't choose it because of the risk factor or adrenaline. I chose Dauntless because I can be free here. I couldn't imagine not having that. Dauntless is my home.


	4. Chapter 4

**AH! I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been crazy busy with school and field hockey and color guard! I meant to update last week, but I hurt my hand in field hockey then and it was too swollen to move or type. So then I finnaly was able to write this, this weekend. But I had some of it to finish. So that's why I'm just posting now. I was also SO lucky to have the fantastic DIVERGENTANDPROUDOFIT read over it and give me great advice! **

**Hope school is going alright for all of you! Enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

I walk slowly into the fighting ring. Lynn stretches her arms behind her back, preparing for the fight. "You know the rules. Start when you're ready." Lauren sighs from the edge of the ring. Lynn advances towards me and I move my arms down into a defensive position. My arms are locked and I'm prepared to duck as she throws a punch my way. I dodge it by merely an inch. At the same time, she pulls out her left knee, hitting me in the eye and causing my to stumble backward a few steps. I waste no time regaining my balance.

The next punch she throws, I dodge successfully. I freeze for a moment as I debate with myself what to do next. I sweep my right leg out in front of me, to knock her down. She trips over slightly. As I mumble a quick apology, her hands push against my shoulders, successfully knocking me down. Within an instant, Lynn has me pinned down. I struggle to get her off of me, but it doesn't work. For a last attempt I move my arms and legs forcefully. She lets out a growl then slams my arms down with her elbows. All efforts to move are useless.

Lynn holds me there for a few moments then calls out. "Are we done?" She spits out to Lauren. "Are either one of you unable to continue?" Lauren shoots back sarcastically. I lie still, looking straight up at the ceiling as they argue. "I have her pinned down. She won't be getting back up, unless I move." As Lynn speaks, she pushes down on my already sore shoulders with more force than necessary. I nearly let out a cry of pain. _I'm Dauntless. _I remind myself.

"Stand up." Lauren sighs. Lynn hops up quickly. My hands instantly move to massage my shoulders. My left first, then my right one. "Jess, are you able to stand?" Lauren asks curtly. "Yes." I speak my answer loudly, remembering what Eric scolded me for earlier. Slowly, I get to my feet.

"There's your answer, Lynn. Both of you are able to continue." She motions her hand for us to begin again. Lynn waste no time. Before I even have time to think, she's charging towards me. I'm thrown onto the ground once again. While I begin to scurry up a painful kick is sent to my right shin. I scream in pain, unable to contain it. Lynn kicks again and there's nothing I can do to prevent it. My leg aches, but she keeps kicking in the same place. One last scream of anger and pain and frustration is released from me before Lauren calls off the fight.

I pull my injured leg up to my chest and cry. _Breathe._ I take a deep breath and try to hold back my tears. I notice Lynn walk off the mat and join everyone else. Lauren takes her time walking to me. "You're fine." She pats me lightly on the back, as a sign to stand up. I shake my head then rub my eyes. "It hurts." I mumble. Lauren lets out a loud sigh. I know she's getting annoyed and I don't want to find out what happens when she gets annoyed, so I attempt to stand. I bit my mouth shut as I begin to place weight on my right leg. Within a moment I know that there's no way that I'm walking. Lauren figures this out shortly too.

"Uriah! Take Jess to the infirmary." She calls Uriah over to help me. He rushes over in less than a second and effortlessly puts my arm over his shoulder to support me. With his help, I hop out of the training room. "Lynn didn't mean to hurt you, you know." He mentions, his voice with sympathy. I nod, too distracted by the throbbing pain my ankle to say anything. "You did well though. And don't be afraid to fight back, Jess." Again, I nod.

"Ow." My ankle accidentally touches the ground. "This isn't working," Uriah laughs. "I'll just carry you." Before I can protest he has me in his arms. "Are you sure? I'm fine." I mumble. "Absolutely."

After a couple turns throughout the hallways, we arrive in the infirmary. Uriah places me on an empty cot. "Will you be alright? I can stay a bit more, if you want." I shake my head quickly. "No thank you," I give him a smile. "Thanks for the help though." Again, I'm forced to remember about talking to people so I can_"act dauntless."_

"No problem, Jess," He begins to walk to training. "Good luck!" I sit patiently waiting for assistance once he has left. Momentary, someone comes out from behind a certain that is separating the workers and their supplies from the patients.

"Training?" She asks sympathetically, before I can even speak. I nod in response. "What is it?" Without talking I point to my left ankle, which is now purple, and the lady moves to inspect it. When she touches it I pull my leg back away from her. "Hold still." She chides me. I clench my teeth as she feels it for what seems like forever.

"Luckily for you, its just a bad bruise. The best thing you can do for it is ice it and stay off of it, as much as possible." I nod as she speaks. "You won't have to miss training tomorrow, so that's also good news." A day off would be nice, but at the same time I would hate to get further behind everyone else.

"I'll be right back with an ice pack." She gives me a smile before she hurries off to the back. My mom appears within a minute, instead of the original lady who was helping her. "Mom!" I call out and nearly run over to see her.

"Oh Jessie! What happened?" My mother embraces me in a hug. She steps away and her eyes go to my ankle. "Just training. It's really no big deal." I don't want my mom worrying about me failing initiation. I'm Dauntless and I'm going to make it through. This is just a bump in the road.

"Aw Jess. I knew I should have helped you start practicing a while ago. I just didn't want to have influenced your choice. You never seemed to want to be here." She trails her sentence off. "Mom, no. I'm fine. I just need to practice more. I'll get there soon. I promise." My mom places an icepack on my ankle. The coldness nearly makes me jump, but it soothes the pain almost immediately.

"I know you will. You've always been so brave." We hug again and I let myself forget about everything for this short moment. "But, you better get back to training soon. I don't want any of your instructors after you again." She smiles slightly. I know she's thinking about this morning.

"I love you, Mom."


End file.
